<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the End by The0neAnd0nly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996876">After the End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The0neAnd0nly/pseuds/The0neAnd0nly'>The0neAnd0nly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute couples fighting :3, F/F, Hungry Adora, Hungry Catra, Just some cute Catradora things, Takes place after they restore magic to Etheria, They might be naked in a scene so good luck with that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The0neAnd0nly/pseuds/The0neAnd0nly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After restoring magic to Etheria, the best friend squad decides to take a week off before restoring magic everywhere else.</p><p> </p><p>Catra looked at Adora with drunken eyes..</p><p>“Hit Me, YoU wOn’t”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Glimmbow, catradora - Relationship, glimmer/bow (she-ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra looked at herself in the mirror with disgust of who she once was.</p><p> Her hair was still short from when Horde Prime chipped her, leaving a permanent scar on the back of her neck. </p><p>Catra grabbed her neck instinctively at the thought of it.</p><p>How could she just move on in a happier life with Adora, right here in Bright Moon, with all the nightmares, flashbacks, and damage she’s caused.</p><p>Catra felt her eyes start to water the longer she stared into them through the mirror.</p><p>“Catra, are you in here?”</p><p>Catra dropped the hand on her neck and wiped the tears from her eyes.</p><p>“Yeah.. i’m in here”</p><p>Catra turned around, rather fast, and put her arms to her sides.</p><p>“Are you okay, Catra?”</p><p>Catra smiled a completely fake but i’m trying my hardest to look happy smile.</p><p>“Yes Adora, i’m fine.”</p><p>Adora stepped closer, looking Catra up and down like she knew everything that just happened.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay?” </p><p>Adora felt herself walk closer to Catra, like her legs had a mind of their own.</p><p>Catra’s eyes were red and bloodshot, her hands twitched like they wanted to hold something, and her mouth started to twitch from smiling so long.</p><p>“Catra?”</p><p>Catra snapped from her dazed stare and responded in a hurry.</p><p>“Yes! I’m okay!” Catra said looking at her feet.</p><p>“Okay, Catra, I was just checking on you. I’m glad to know you’re okay.”</p><p>Adora started walking away. She knew that Catra wasn't in fact okay, but she wanted Catra to learn to talk about her feelings without sheltering them up inside of her.</p><p>3</p><p>2</p><p>1</p><p>“Adora, wait.”</p><p>Adora turned around with a knowing smile.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, it’s just.. I don’t know if I could live with myself after everything that’s happened and- and- I know tha—“</p><p>Adora hated when Catra broke down and started to go on a rant about how much she hated herself, but it’s better when she talks to her about it instead of keeping it in.</p><p>Adora was hugging Catra now, hugging her tight, listening to Catra’s heart beat slow down.</p><p>“Catra, it’s okay.”</p><p>Adora felt Catra shaking, but then she just relaxed into Adora’s embrace.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while.</p><p>“I came in here earlier to ask you if you wanted to go raid the kitchen with me.” Adora said, burying her chin in Catra’s neck.</p><p>“Of course i’ll go with you, Dummy”</p><p>——————————————————</p><p> </p><p>“Why is your room so FAR from the kitchen?” Catra said, gripping her rumbling stomach.</p><p>“Well, Glimmer just kind of, GAVE ME A ROOM”</p><p>“You could’ve just asked her for one CLOSER to the FOOD!” </p><p>Adora turned to face Catra.</p><p>“And YOU can just stop COMPLAINING!”</p><p>Catra’s jaw unhinged in awe and her brows furrowed.</p><p>“I'M JUST HUNGRY THAT'S ALL!”</p><p>“WELL CAN YOU BE HUNGRY QUIETER?”</p><p>Adora and Catra were now inches from each other growling, but it wasn’t just their stomachs.</p><p>“CAN YOU GUYS KEEP IT DOWN, IT'S ONE IN THE MORNING!” Glimmer called from her room.</p><p>“WELL IF CATRA WASN’T BEING SUCH A—“ </p><p>“SUCH A WHAT, ADORA?”</p><p>“I'M HUNGRY TOO, BUT DO YOU SEE ME COMPLAINING!?”</p><p>“WELL I BET I'M HUNGRIER THAN YOU ARE!”</p><p>“GUYS SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!”</p><p>Glimmer now had her head poked out of the door looking at both of them furiously.</p><p>“Sparkles… We’re hungry.” Catra said, turning to Glimmer, gripping her stomach.</p><p>Adora just nodded along, grabbing her stomach.</p><p>“Fine, i’ll bring you guys something if you go back to your room.”</p><p>Adora and Catra looked at eachother like they were just saved by a god.</p><p>“Well don’t just stand there.. Go!” Glimmer said, pointing down the hall before teleporting to the kitchen.</p><p>Catra looked at Adora with a smirk.</p><p>“What?” Adora said, studying Catra’s face.</p><p>“Race you to the room.”</p><p>Catra tapped Adora on the shoulder and started running. </p><p>“WHAT?! THAT'S TOTALLY NOT FAIR” Adora said running after her.</p><p>Catra, of course, got to the room first. She quickly opened the door and sprinted inside, tripping on a mound in the rug.</p><p>Adora came running in shortly after.</p><p>“That's not fair you cheaTEDDDD”</p><p>Adora then tripped on the same piece of carpet and landed on Catra.</p><p>“Ow.” Catra said from under her.</p><p>“I am soooo sorry Catra, it’s just the Carpet… and we were running.. and—“</p><p>Adora got up slightly and pointed to the door.</p><p>Catra slapped her.</p><p>“OW! And what was that for!?” Adora said, looking down at Catra.</p><p>“Woahhhh, honestly I don’t even know..”</p><p>Catra looked at her hand in awe.</p><p>“I think it was instinct.” She said, shoving her hand in Adora’s face.</p><p>“OW! HEY! STOP THAT!”</p><p>Catra giggled a husky giggle. Causing Adora to wear a confused look.</p><p>“You’re funny when you’re annoyed.”</p><p>“I AM NOT!”</p><p>The more Adora raised her tone, the more Catra laughed. Catra was laughing, Actually laughing. She didn’t remember the last time she heard that.</p><p>“I still beat you.” Catra said, poking Adora in the forehead.</p><p>“Fine.. you beat me.” Adora said getting off of Catra and giving her a hand up.</p><p>Catra started laughing even harder when she stood up, Causing Adora to start laughing too.</p><p>“What’s so funny now?”</p><p>“Your face when you were falling!” </p><p>Catra grabbed her stomach from laughing so hard, but then her stomach grumbled.</p><p>Then, Adora’s stomach grumbled too.</p><p>“What the hell is taking Sparkles so long to get some food?” </p><p>“I don’t know.. Maybe she’s looking for some.. IS THAT A MOUSE?”</p><p>“WHAT?! WHERE?!”</p><p>Catra’s tail bushed out as she turned, quickly, to where Adora was pointing.</p><p>“Got ya again.” Adora said, giggling.</p><p>“Oh hardy har har, laugh it up, Adora.” Catra said, waving her hand in the air.</p><p>“Sorry i’m late!” Glimmer said teleporting into the room all of a sudden.</p><p>Catra jumped back with a scream, but then coughed like she didn’t just get scared. </p><p>“Hey Glimmer, Did you get the snacks?” Adora said, licking her lips and slowly reaching towards Glimmer's arms.</p><p>“No but look at this!” Glimmer said, turning towards Adora.</p><p>Adora sighed and folded, defeated.</p><p>“I didn’t just get snacks.. I got TONS of snacks!” Glimmer said, dumping the contents of her arms on the floor.</p><p>Adora looked up with a sparkle in her eyes.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Glimmer said as she teleported back to her room.</p><p>Catra gasped.</p><p>“IS THAT FOOD!”</p><p>“Yes my dear Catra, WE ARE SAVED!”</p><p>Catra pounced on the snacks, covering them with her body.</p><p>“Save some for me!” Adora said looking down.</p><p>Catra just hissed back at her and started shoving things in her mouth.</p><p>Adora jumped down and grabbed Catra by the scruff, Moving her to the side.</p><p>Adora seized the opportunity and started shoving everything she saw into her mouth, causing Catra to hiss and pounce on her back.</p><p>“CATRA GET OFF!” </p><p>Adora shook her off, sending her flying.</p><p>That made Catra mad.</p><p>Catra ran at Adora and drop-kicked her away from the food, causing Adora to fly and hit her head on the door.</p><p>Catra looked up at the sound of the thud.</p><p>“Owwww” Adora said, rubbing her head as tears came to her eyes.</p><p>Catra dropped the piece of bread she was currently shoving in her mouth and sprinted toward where Adora lay by the door. </p><p>“OH MY GOD ADORA!” Catra said as she looked Adora over.</p><p>Catra reached where Adora was rubbing her head and realized she was bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>Catra Hurt Adora.</p><p> </p><p>Just like she always has.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora… i’m so sorry.” Catra said as she wiped Adora’s tears that fell from her eyes.</p><p>Catra hurriedly got up and ran to grab a towel, but then quickly returned to Adora. </p><p>“Here.”</p><p>Catra shoved a piece of bread in Adora’s mouth and then ran back to get a towel</p><p>When Catra got back with the towel she quickly put it on the spot her head was bleeding.</p><p>“Again.. Adora.. I am soo very sorry.” Catra said as she sat in front of Adora, hugging her knees close to her.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean to hurt you..”</p><p> </p><p>Catra buried her face in her hands so Adora couldn’t see her breaking down again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay.”</p><p>“What?” Catra said looking up</p><p>“I said i’m okay.” Adora said, eating the bread that was in her right hand and holding the towel to her head with the left hand.</p><p>Catra sniffled as she looked at Adora with a pained smile.</p><p>“OOoOo is that a muffin!” Adora called and pointed to the pile of food on the floor.</p><p>Adora tried to get up and sprint over there, but she tripped on the carpet again and face planted.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow.”</p><p> </p><p>——————————————————</p><p>“What was going on last night?” Bow said as he entered the room, slowly.</p><p>Bow looked like he didn’t get any sleep. He had bags under his eyes, which were barely open, and his movements were slow.</p><p>“All I heard was screaming and then a bunch of thuds.”</p><p>Catra looked down at her hands. She didn’t mean to hurt Adora.. it was an accident, right?</p><p>Bow, Adora, and Catra were all seated at the table in the dining room. Glimmer said she wanted to make breakfast for them with Wrong Hordak, so they let her, remembering the food they made in Mara’s ship.</p><p>Adora finally broke the silence in the room.</p><p>“Bow you don’t look so good.”</p><p>This caused Catra to Scoff, earning her a scolding look from Adora.</p><p>“Yeah, I didn’t sleep because SOME PEOPLE CAN’T LEARN TO. KEEP. IT. DOWN.” Bow yelled as he pushed himself off his chair and looked back and forth between Catra and Adora.</p><p>“Our bad.” Catra mumbled and waved both her hands in the air, mocking him.</p><p>“Hmph.” Bow huffed as he sat back down.</p><p>The three of them sat in silence, waiting for Glimmer and Wrong Hordak to finish with breakfast.</p><p>It was about 10 minutes of silence before Glimmer and Wrong Hordak came in with two trays of food.</p><p>Wrong Hordak, wearing a crooked chefs hat and an apron winked at them while opening a tray.</p><p> </p><p>The food smelled wonderful.</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s nose twitched and her mouth started to water.</p><p> </p><p>Adora looked at Catra with concern. Adora never knew Catra could be so possessive over food.</p><p>Just the way she acted now. Catra had her claws dig into the table cloth, she was half standing—half sitting, and lastly, her tongue hung out and she was drooling like crazy.</p><p>That was definitely something she’d have to take notes of about Catra.</p><p>——————————————————</p><p> </p><p>“Hoh man, I never thought breakfast would be that delicious!” Catra said, running in the room and jumping on the bed.</p><p>“What is with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“What, Adora?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you always make fun of everybody?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you mean.. Ohhh you mean when I laughed at Bow?”</p><p>Adora crossed her arms and looked at Catra with a disappointed look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.. you’re mad at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora kept staring.</p><p> </p><p>“Look i'm sorry, okay? I just thought it was kinda funny” Catra mumbled.</p><p>“Good enough.” Adora said as she ran and jumped on the bed, causing Catra to fly up.</p><p> </p><p>“WOAH! WATCH IT!” Catra yelled as she landed on Adora.</p><p> </p><p>Adora laughed and then Catra noticed all the fur on her body was poofed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh.. get over yourself.” Catra said as she shoved her hand in Adora’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Adora grabbed Catras hand firmly, surprising Catra, and then pulled her into a kiss.</p><p>The two of them still weren’t used to this “relationship stuff” but they were getting the hang of things, kind of.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such an idiot” Catra said as she got up and sat on Adora’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“How?” Adora said looking up with a smug look.</p><p>“Well.. there might be a spider on your face.” </p><p> </p><p>Adora yelled and tossed a pillow towards Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“GET IT OFF!” Adora screamed, frantically smacking her face.</p><p> </p><p>“With pleasure” </p><p> </p><p>Catra smacked Adora as hard as she could with a pillow right to the face causing Adora to fall back onto the bed.</p><p>“There wasn’t a spider.. was there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” Catra said, closing her eyes and pointing a thumb to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“But I just successfully defeated you with a pillow.. A freaking pillow! That just goes to show how—“ </p><p>Adora managed to grab a pillow and smacked Catra to the fourth dimension with it. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh it’s on.” Adora said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>——————————————————</p><p> </p><p>“What in the stars happened here?” Glimmer said as she walked into the room.</p><p>There were feathers everywhere, reminding her of Adora’s first night at Bright Moon, speaking of Adora.. Adora and Catra lay like starfish across from each other, covered in feathers and sweat.</p><p> </p><p>“I won” Catra muttered out.</p><p> </p><p>“No I won” Adora responded</p><p> </p><p>“I won”</p><p> </p><p>“No I won”</p><p> </p><p>“I won”</p><p> </p><p>“No I won”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey, Sparkles” </p><p> </p><p>Adora snapped her attention to Glimmer in a panic.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhhh… Hey Glimmer.. Nothing happened here heheh” Adora said as she stood up nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Nooo something definitely happened here, I beat Adora in a Pillow fight.” Catra said standing up and swinging a deflated pillow over her shoulder.</p><p>“CATRA!” Adora hissed “I mean.. yes it was a pillow fight..  but we didn’t do this though” </p><p>Adora pointed to the feathers scattered across the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh YEAH we did do this, It was amazing.” </p><p>Catra smacked Adora with the pillow sac, not affecting her at all.</p><p> </p><p>“ADORA!” Glimmer said as she grabbed Adora by the ear.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT!? IT WAS CATRA TOO!” </p><p> </p><p>“Bye Adora” Catra chuckled with a wave.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no you don’t.. FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL”</p><p> </p><p>She-ra sprinted towards Catra with Glimmer hanging from her ear and grabbed Catra by her ear, then she turned back to Adora.</p><p> </p><p>“I officially hate you Adora,” Catra said as she was dragged off.</p><p> </p><p>——————————————————</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll never BELIEVE what just happened to me today” </p><p>Catra was sitting on the poof chair by the fountain that Adora uses as a shower in her room.</p><p>“King Micah Actually offered me Catnip!”</p><p> </p><p>Adora looked at Catra confused.</p><p> </p><p>“So is that a good thing or…”</p><p> </p><p>Catra shoved the bag of catnip in Adora’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“I'M GOING TO EAT ALL OF IT” Catra said with determination in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra, no.” Adora said snatching it away from her.</p><p> </p><p>“But Adora.. I can’t remember the last time i’ve had Catnip.. or if i’ve ever had Catnip at all! So pleeeeease” </p><p>“You had Catnip that one time at the Horde.. Remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh yeahhh”</p><p> </p><p>“You acted like you were drunk or something”</p><p> </p><p>“But that was Before this is now.” Catra said, reaching for the Catnip.</p><p> </p><p>“No.. now look away because I need to shower.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra hugged her knees again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m putting the Catnip right here, but if I find out that you got into it.. I will—“</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll what?” </p><p> </p><p>Catra smirked at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll…. I DON'T KNOW, BUT DON'T TOUCH IT.” </p><p> </p><p>Adora set the catnip down on a table across from where Catra was sitting.</p><p> </p><p>“Now look away..” </p><p> </p><p>Catra did look away, but she didn’t know why Adora was making her do it. She’s seen Adora naked plenty of times at the Horde. Were most of those times because Adora didn’t see she was there.. Yes, actually. But still.</p><p> </p><p>Catra heard Adora walk into the water.</p><p> </p><p>“Now’s my chance.” Catra whispered under her breath</p><p> </p><p>Catra got up, tiptoeing towards the table where the Catnip was, but then she decided to take a glance at Adora to make sure she wasn’t looking.</p><p>Catra saw most of Adora, she saw her toned upper body, she saw all the scars she got fighting in the war.. most from her, but the main thing she noticed was how hot she was.</p><p>Catra felt herself start to blush, but she returned her focus to the catnip. Catra grabbed it and brought it back to the poof chair, turning her back to Adora so she couldn’t see her.</p><p>Catra opened the bag and took a bite.</p><p> </p><p>Adora thought about if she should say it or not. </p><p> </p><p>Catra was starting to stink and since she was in the water right now she should bathe Catra too.</p><p> </p><p>But Catra hates water</p><p> </p><p>Adora almost forgot about that, but it was worth a try anyways.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Catra, Can you come here?”</p><p> </p><p>Adora was staring at a giggling Catra, but only her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra?”</p><p> </p><p>Catra got up and turned to face her.</p><p> </p><p>“HeEy AdoOra,” Catra said before losing her balance.</p><p> </p><p>OF COURSE SHE GOT INTO THE CATNIP, WHAT WAS I THINKING</p><p>Adora hit the side of her head knowing that she made a BIG mistake.</p><p> </p><p>“CANOnBALL!” Catra said as she jumped into the water next to Adora</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh.. CATRA!” Adora said, wiping her face off.</p><p> </p><p>“Woahhh Adora.. you look kinda hot” </p><p> </p><p>“Catra I—“ Adora felt herself start to blush.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what Catra, I will literally hit you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do it theN you won’T” </p><p> </p><p>Catra spread her arms out, ready for a hit, but then Adora realized she was naked too.</p><p>WHAT IN THE! OKAY KEEP IT TOGETHER ADORA, YOU CAN USE THIS OPPORTUNITY TO CLEAN HER </p><p>Adora thought of the great idea to give her a bath while she was still there.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay here Catra, Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“OkAy”</p><p> </p><p>Adora got Shampoo and brought it over to catra. Catra was standing there, poking her hand at the water that was coming down.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay still Catra”</p><p> </p><p>Adora grabbed Catra and moved her closer to her. Adora grabbed some shampoo and started rubbing it into Catra’s fur.</p><p> </p><p>“EEk DON’t POiSon mE!” Catra squeeled as she tried to struggle away from Adora.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra it’s okay, it’s me.. Adora”</p><p> </p><p>Adora grabbed Catra by the arms and turned her to face her.</p><p> </p><p>“See?”</p><p> </p><p>“OhHh” Catra said, poking Adoras forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Adora started to rub the shampoo into Catra’s hair, making her purr.</p><p> </p><p>“OoPs” Catra said, giggling.</p><p> </p><p>Adora smiled and kept rubbing the shampoo into Catra’s hair. She felt Catra start to sink into her arms so Adora assumed she was falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“CATCH Me” Catra said as she leaned all the way back.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, out of all the Catra things that confused Adora, this was number one. Adora might as well continue to bathe Catra, but right when she was about to grab something else, Catra’s Catnip wore off while Catra was in her arms.</p><p>“Wha— Where am I?” Catra said as she looked around. </p><p> </p><p>Realization that she was in water made her panic. Catra thrashed and splashed, trying to get out.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra!” Adora said, grabbing Catra’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Catra looked into Adora’s eyes with fear.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, i’m here” </p><p> </p><p>Adora pulled Catra closer and hugged her, promising she wouldn’t let go.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes Catra broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s going on anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well.. you did kind of eat the catnip I told you not to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, while you were high on Catnip I tried to give you a bath,”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“And it wore off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora let go of Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I continue to clean you? You kind of stink”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you don’t smell too good yourself.” Catra said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow.” </p><p> </p><p>Adora grabbed Catra and kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>“Just remember that i’m here, Okay,”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Everything’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>——————————————————</p><p> </p><p>It was about a week since they restored magic to Etheria and said they would restore magic to the rest of the world and galaxy too, but now was the day they planned on doing it.</p><p>Adora said goodbye to the townspeople as she got on Mara’s ship. Catra came running after her so she wouldn’t get left behind, which she knew wouldn’t happen, but just in case. Glimmer finished hugging her dad and grabbed Bow’s hand as they got on the ship to leave.</p><p>Adora sat down in the chair</p><p> </p><p>“Wait why can’t I fly?” Bow said waving his arms at the ship</p><p> </p><p>“Because you flew last time!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh yeah.. BUT STILL!” Bow said sitting down, defeated.</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer went over to sit by him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Adora.” Catra said as she entered the main room again.</p><p> </p><p>Catra sat down in Adora’s lap and poked a button.</p><p> </p><p>“CATRA! Can you not do that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oops”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright guys, are you ready to go?”</p><p> </p><p>Bow and Glimmer looked at each other and then to Adora and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Hanging out at Etheria was fun, but it’s time to go,” Adora said, proudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go then” Catra shrugged</p><p> </p><p>And Mara’s ship took off.</p><p>——————————————————</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>